Going after the villains/The Battle in the Volcano
Here is how the battle in the Volcano begins in Equinelantis: The Lost Kingdom. Soon, Hiro had to look up to Yuna. Hiro: So, Yuna. What's it going to be? Princess Yuna: We're going to get Grandpa Solar Flare back, Somehow. Jousha Sweet: Good call, Yuna. We followed you in, We'll follow you out. Milo Thatch: Besides, You're not the only one getting yourself into this mess. My grandfather use to say when we hit Rock Bottom, The only way left to go is up. Princess Luna: You have our support, Yuna. Princess Celestia: You led us to our birthplace, Now, It's time you lead a rescue party for your grandfather. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Mama, Papa, Aunt Celestia, Milo. With that much determination, Yuna had to rescue her grandfather. Outside the throne room, Everyone were wondered what she was up to. Honker Muddlefoot: Where're you going, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I'm going after Zapp and getting my Grandpa back. Gosalyn Mallard: Are you crazy, Yuna? You're gonna get yourself killed. Princess Yuna: Hey, It may not be the smart choice, But it's the right choice. Besides, If we don't do something, Everyone in the whole City will die and so will my Grandfather! I won't let those jerks take all of this away! But I can't do it alone. So, If anyone wants to join me. Speak now. Princess Flurry Heart: (walks forward) I'm in. Princess Twila: Count us in. Dipper Pines: We're with you, Yuna. Gosalyn Mallard: If you're going, That's good enough for us. Donald Duck: Oh great, How are we suppose to catch them? Brian Griffin: Yeah, The bridge is out! Princess Yuna: I know a way. Soon, Yuna showed her friends and families the Dragonars. Louie: What're you doing, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Just follow my lead. (inserts the diamond into the slot and does like the instructions said and the Dragonar roars into life) Wilhelmina Packard: Well, I'm impressed. Stewie Griffin: Fascinating, Yuna. Princess Yuna: It's easy, First you... Bart Simpson: Yeah, Yeah, We get it. Let me try. Princess Yuna: No, Bart, wait! Bart hits the pad too hard, Which makes the ship fly up and then fly backwards and crash. Princess Yuna: Gently! You need to press it gently! Peter Griffin: Hey, Yuna. Do you have one that looks like a Fire Drake? Stan Smith: Or maybe something sporty, Like you know, A Monstrous Nightmare? Jedi Royal Guard: How is this done, Young Princess? Princess Yuna: It's simple, You just use your diamond necklace. (hops onto a Dragonar that resembles a Chinese Dragon and starts it up) Insert the diamond, Quarter turn left, Quarter turn back. Keep your hand/hoof on the pad. Soon all of the Guard start up their own Dargonars, And the rest of our heroes then start up their own Dragonars. Jebidiah Allardyce "Cookie" Farnsworth: (spinning his shotgun) Saddle up, Partner! Bring Jerky and Ammo! (presses the pad) Soon all Dragonars start flying upward Gaetan Moliére: I'm so excited! Judy Hopps: We're ready when you are, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Alright, We're gonna rescue the King and save Equinelantis or die trying. So let's go! Then, All the Dragonars take off as all of the citizens cheer for them. Meanwhile at the volcano, ???. Zapp Brannigan: I love it when I win. Mr. Burns: You said it. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225